Special Training
by Slip'n'Slide
Summary: Hinata is sick of her father's constant disapproval. So she seeks out the Hokage for a solution. It just happens to involve a certain red-haired Kazekage. GaaraxHinata
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters...unfortunetely.

I can't take it anymore. My father threatened that if I do not prove as strong as Neji in three years, he is overlooking me as the heiress and choosing Hanabi, my younger sister.

So, I decided to take a trip down to see the Hokage. Being a role model to so many girls, including me, I was hoping she would have a solution to my problem, after all, she was the Hokage too.

After a couple of hours, we came to a conclusion. The Kazekage owed her a favor, so she would send word to him for permission of my arrival.

Thankfully, a couple of days later, he sent a scroll agreeing to my stay with him for a year in a half. I was to be trained everyday by a tough konouchi named Temari. Who later, I found out was the Kazekage's sister, and the strongest female ninja of the Suna Village.

Luck was on my side, my father didn't need much convincing. He was stubborn at first but after I mentioned becoming stronger for the Hyuga clan, he readily agreed to the demand.

So now, I am shut up in my room, packing things I'll need for my year in a half training camp. I know the sand nin were tougher and stricter. I know this was gonna be hell. Yet I couldn't stop my jitters of excitement.

I was so hoping that I wouldn't have a problem fitting in with the Sand people's everyday life.

Oh, how wrong I was.

TBC

Sorry it's so short. I just had this idea at midnight while I was trying to sleep. I wrote it down on paper. Then decided to type it before I lost the notebook.

Next chapter wil be longer, I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters...but if I did you can be sure I'd keep certain ones for myself. :)

I awaited right outside the Konoha gates silently. Two jounin were to escort me safely to Suna. I was so looking forward to my friends seeing me off. But so far, none of them had come.

So, I was completely surprised when not only did my sensei show up with Kiba, Akamaru and Shino, but Naruto showed up with his sensei.

" W-w-why did you a-a-all come? " I stuttered out, completely bewildered to the fact that they all would come to see me off.

" You know we wouldn't miss this for the world. Of course we had to come see you off " Kiba smiled widely at me.

" We will miss you " Shino added on to the end of Kiba's little speech.

" I recommended myself to the Hokage as one of your escorts. I want to make sure you get there safely with my own eyes " Kurenai-sensei said softly as she stepped up to me. " I even asked her if she could spare Kakashi for this mission as well. After I reminded her that you are the Hyuga heiress, she agreed to my requests. Our journey will be as safe as can be " she added and smiled at the surprised look on my face.

Hatake-san nodded from behind her," You are a valuable esset to the Leaf village. That and if I refused to come, Tsunade-sama would have threatened Jiraiya-sama into not writing anymore. Then what would have happened to my precious Make-Out Paradise series? ".

Smiling softly at the people around me, I couldn't help it when my eyes filled with tears. All these people had done these things for me. I was shocked, realizing I wasn't worthless brought my tears on full force. I tried to wipe them away but for every one gone, two replaced it.

Naruto stepped up and put his hand on my shoulder, and I couldn't help but blush as I always did when he was near," Don't cry Hinata. You'll be back here before you even notice your gone ".

I nodded and wiped all my tears away quickly," Let us be on our way then Kurenai-sensei, Kakashi-sensei...you don't mind if I call you that do you? Or would you prefer Hatake-san? " I asked the silver-haired man, not wanting to offend him.

He shrugged," I don't mind being called sensei, I get it all the time from Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke anyway. Whichever one you would like to call me by ".

I nodded, alittle shocked. I never dreamed Naruto's sensei would be this nice. He always walked around with a non-caring attitude. But he seemed nice, so I figured I better not do anything to put him on his bad side.

Kurenai-sensei began walking forward and stopped, waiting for me to hurry up behind her.

Quickly, I hugged Kiba and whispered a soft goodbye. Then I gave Shino a hug and a farewell too. Shyly I stood in front of Naruto, because I knew I would never have enough courage to give him a hug.

Sensing my hesitation, he stepped up and gave me a friendly goodbye and a hug. When he let go, I was afraid I resembled something like a tomato.

" Goodbye " I squeaked out to them all, but mostly to Naruto. It was hard leaving my lifetime crush behind.

Then I walked out to Kurenai-sensei, Kakashi-sensei closing up behind me, already reading his favorite orange covered book.

" K-k-kurenai-sensei? " I asked as we got alittle farther down the path. She didn't stop to face me yet, I could hear her answer," Yes Hinata? ".

" How many d-days does it take to g-get to the village? " I asked curiously. Honestly, I wasn't trying to be a pain in the neck, I just wondered how much more time I had with my comrades.

" Hmm, well, records say that it normally takes about four days. But since we left early this morning, I say about...two in a half more days left " She answered after she pondered it for awhile.

" I see " I mumbled softly. Two in a half days left with my two sensei's. Two in a half days left until I could become stronger.

Two in a half days left till I would enter hell.

TBC

I hope this chapter was alittle longer. I had to update this one before I moved on to update He Knows.

Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters...but oh how I wish I did!

Faintly, I could feel my shoulder being shook. I tried to push the hand away, but then I realized that we could be in danger, so I shot up out of my sleeping bag.

Kurenai-sensei was staring at me with humor filled eyes," Well, you finally awoke. I was wondering if you were going to anytime soon ".

" Are we in trouble? " I asked cautiously, fear creeping up into my heart.

" No, but we need to pack up, clear our traces up and get going toward Suna. We'll be arriving there today. I hope your ready Hinata. They could very well start your training as soon as we get there " Kurenai-sensei informed me sternly.

I nodded," I'm ready to train. No matter how hard, I will not give up. I will become stronger and make the Village Hidden in the Leaves proud ".

A bright smile lit up my sensei's face," Good. That's what I wanted to hear from you. You have grown so much in these last few days on our journey. I am proud to have you as my student. Always remember that Hinata ".

I could feel the tears prick my eyelashes but I held them in, where I was going I had to be tough. And being tough meant not crying about every little thing.

" Let us begin " Kakashi-sensei said after clearing his throat a couple of times. I turned around to see him leaning against a tree, his pack on his shoulders, his hands molded around that same orange book.

Smiling softly, I nodded," Yes, how long will it take t-t-to get t-t-there now? " I asked Kurenai-sensei as I turned to face her.

" A couple of hours at the most " she answered softly to me as we three began walking in the same direction to Suna that we had walked the last day in a half.

Not before long, we stood in front of a huge gate, which I had already come to the conclusion that this was _the _Suna gate.

" Well, here we are " Kurenai-sensei muttered but I could hear the sadness in her voice. I glanced behind me at Kakashi-sensei to find that he had stashed his book away in his vest. His hands were completely empty.

" It's about time you got here! " a voice said from in front of us. Lifting my eyes back to the front, I noticed a blonde girl standing there, a giant fan attached to her back.

" Um..h-h-hello " I stuttered out, mentally cursing myself for showing such weakness.

" I see I have a lot to work with then " she smirked at me widely, and then it finally hit me.

" You are Temari? " the question slipped out before I could stop it and after realizing I said it out loud, I clapped a hand over my mouth.

" Yep, that's me. You must be Hinata, welcome to Suna. Thankfully for you, I was able to convince my brother to hold off on starting your training till tomorrow. Come on, I'll show you three to the Kazekage Tower " she turned and began walking in the direction of the biggest tower in the Suna village.

Without a word, I followed her, my two sensei's walking behind me closely. After all, Suna citizens were still getting used to the alliance with Konoha, it makes perfect sense that someone could try and assassinate me while I was on my to the Kazekage.

I didn't realized we had stopped until I bumped into Kakashi-sensei. After gaining my balance back, I apologised to Kakashi-sensei.

" This is the Kazekage Tower, welcome. Wait here for a bit and I'll go see if he's free to see you " Temari said as she turned and walked down along hallway that most likely lead to the Kazekage's office.

A couple of minutes later, she returned with a smile," He's ready to see you now " I didn't understand the glint that laid in her eyes.

Knocking on the door, I slowly opened it after hearing a gruff ' Come in '.

Sitting there, behind the Kazekage's desk, sat the most handsome man I have ever seen. He had red hair, short and spiked,and when he looked up, I could see his aqua colored eyes. Then it dawned on me just exactly who the Kazekage was.

" Hinata, meet the Kazekage of the Village Hidden in the Sand, Gaara of the Desert " .

TBC

Sorry I stopped it there. I ran out of ideas...

Review please!?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the series of Naruto or any of it's characters. This is a story made by me purely for fun.

I stood there and stared at the man behind the desk. There was no way. No way that Suna would allow such a frightening person to be the leader of the village.

To be honest, I was truly afraid of this man. But my nerves calmed down after I noticed the looks of respect and love on Temari's face.

If his own siblings could overcome their fear of him, then maybe Gaara had truly changed for the better.

I was severely hoping that was the case, because even though I wished to be stronger, it wasn't worth it for the cost of my own life….Or maybe it was. Let's face it, probably the only ones that would care would be my sensei and team eight.

My father wouldn't have cared. In fact, he would have used my death as a time to promote my little sister, Hanabi, to the title of Hyuuga Heiress.

Somehow the thought of nobody caring about my death sent tears straight to my eyes. Before I could even realize I was crying, the salty liquid was rolling down my cheeks.

I gasped and blushed a dark red as I began wiping my tears away. Not only had I shown a weakness, but I did it right in front of the Kazekage of the Sand.

" Why do you cry? " a deep voice stretched out across the room to my ears. I shot my head up and located the source of the heavenly voice; Gaara.

I stared at him with a confused expression on my face. I didn't understand his question. Don't all human's cry naturally?

He must have noticed my expression, probably from getting it a lot or using it too much, but he rephrased his question.

" Is it because you are a shamed? Is that why you cry? " he asked me with a blank stare. I could've swore that his eyes bore straight through me. They were just so….clear.

Then it hit me what he was asking. He was wondering about the feelings behind why _I_ cry. Trying to force my blush down, I tried to find an answer best fitted for him.

" Answer me honestly " his voice broke into my thoughts.

Nodding, I gave him a small smile," I-it's be-because I am a v-very emotional p-p-person. My tears help p-prove my h-humanity ".

His red eyebrows shot up at my answer and his face took on a shadowed look. " So, are you saying that if one does not cry then they themselves are not human? " he shot this question out harshly.

I blinked my eyes a couple times," That is not what I m-meant. There a-are other w-w-ways to prove h-h-humanity. I-i am just saying that c-crying is one of my proofs toward h-humanity ". I realized that with my last comment I had upset him. I was trying to smooth it over.

Staying in a village for two years where you have personally upset the Kazekage, the most powerful shinobi in the village, would be a very bad thing. Hopefully Temari would help me out here.

Temari stepped up," Gaara, tears are only one of the proofs. Love is another one ".

Gaara stood up, eyes blazing," I FEEL NO LOVE!!! GET OUT!! ".

Temari's face contorted in fear. She turned around quickly and grabbed my arm. Then proceeded to drag me out to the hallway. Shutting the door quickly and quietly as possible after us.

The blonde looked at me in apology," I'm sorry. I forgot that love was the one thing that Gaara couldn't stand hearing. Kankuro and I are still learning things about him to this day ". She bowed to me.

I waved my hands in front of me," It is alright. I didn't think he would get that upset about my answer to his question ".

" He is still trying to understand why people show emotion. Remember for most of his life, he has gone without emotions such as compassion, sympathy, and hope. Only to be filled with hate, anger, and destruction. That is all he was taught " Temari shook her head sadly.

I couldn't help but feel sorry for Gaara. Being raised without those emotions must have been hard. I know, being raised with the emotions from my father was hard for me. And he at least gave me some. Gaara only had bad emotions passed to him. How horrible.

" Kankuro and I are still working on filling the sibling role that we should have filled along time ago. We lost so much time with Gaara. So we're making it up as fast as possible " she finished. Then a bright smile fell on her face," Come with me and I'll show you to the lobby so you can say goodbye to your teachers. Normally we would have them stay over night, but your Hokage has sent that she needs them as soon as possible ".

I nodded, even though I didn't want to. They were my only connection left from Konoha. I didn't want to let them go yet. But, as dred slowly filled me, I followed Temari down the hall that would lead to the end of life as I knew it.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.

The first thing I noticed when I walked into the lobby was Kakashi-sensei's favorite orange book. I couldn't help but laugh out loud.

Kakashi-sensei looked up and gave me a quizzical look," What is it that you find funny? ".

I clapped a hand over my mouth and tried to stifle my giggles," Nothing sensei, nothing at all ".

Kurenai-sensei stood up from her spot on the couch," I guess this is goodbye then Hinata. Don't cry " she said as I began crying.

I just couldn't stop, these two were my last line to Konoha for years and I was going to miss them so much.

" Hinata, it's not like we're going far away. You can write letters to us. And you might even see us if one of us takes a mission to Suna. So, please stop crying, everything will be okay " Kurenai-sensei said soothingly to me as she placed her hands on my shoulders.

I so desperately wanted to hug her but I knew that that would show a weakness that right now, I couldn't afford to show. So I stood there, crying and wishing that they weren't going, but all the while knowing what would happen when I stopped my tears.

" You will turn out to be a great ninja. Believe in yourself and always show respect and companionship to your teammates " Kakashi-sensei said to me when Kurenai-sensei stepped back, removing her hands from my shoulders.

I nodded my head in assurance and agreement. Of course, I probably wouldn't have any teammates because I was going to be training only.

" We have supplied you with new rations and food pills. Incase of emergency, we are going to send two Suna jounin to escort you to the border. Then your on your own " Temari told them.

Both jounins nodded their heads in agreement. Then they turned and in the blink of an eye, were gone.

I wanted so badly to cry and scream for them to come back, but I didn't dare. I had already made myself look like a weak fool in front of the kazekage, I didn't need to look like a fool again in front of the strongest konouchi in Suna.

So, I said nothing and watched as the smoke cleared from the spot where they had stood. So fast that they only left dust in their wake, Konoha jounin were truly superb.

I wanted to be like that. How could I be like that? I couldn't even walk a straight line five feet in front of me without tripping and falling. But some part of me believed that I was tripping because I was a clutz, not because of my ninja level.

That was when I decided. I would train until my hands bled. Until I collapsed. I would try my hardest to be what everyone expected me to be. Because I couldn't stand to see failure in their eyes again. I wouldn't let my determination be shot. I won't give up.

Something about my aura must have alerted Temari because her hand appeared on my shoulder and she whispered a soft calm down.

I nodded slightly. I had forgotten that I couldn't just let my feeling out, they might threaten others or make them feel threatened.

" Let me show you to your sleeping quarters. Follow me " the blonde said as she turned and headed back down the hall.

For a second I thought she was going to take me to Gaara again. But when she passed his office, it was completely silent. I'm sure I also saw a flinch or a shudder run through Temari.

I wondered why it was so silent in Gaara's study. He must have been doing paperwork or sleeping. At the thought of him sleeping, popped an image in my head of him. Red hair splayed across his desk, his frame drapped over the desk, and those eyes. Sadly they were closed. I wanted them to open. He has the most beautiful eyes that I think have ever exsisted.

A loud clap sounded in front of my face and I blinked to see Temari looking at me with concern.

" Hinata? Are you okay? You've been spacing out for a while now. I doubt you've heard what I've said " she raised an eyebrow at me.

" I-I'm sorry Temari. S-s-something just crossed my mind " I gave her a small smile.

" Well, fine, I'll repeat. This is your room. There's a bed and a closet. A desk and a chair. There is a lock on the door. It locks from the inside of the room. I'll give you the only key to the room and you can hide it where you want it. For whatever reason you'll need it. Or for someone else," she wiggled her eyebrows," The bathroom is right here, across the hall. You'll share with me, so don't worry about leaving undergarments in there. The boys' room and bathroom is down the hall, if you ever need to use it or go into either one. And that's about all " Temari said.

I nodded," Thank you Temari. I'm sure it'll feel like home in no time ".

" Okay then, I'll leave you to unpack your belongings " the blonde said as she turned and walked to her room, disappearing inside.

I entered my room and locked the door behind me. Then after setting my bags in the chair, I laid on my bed and closed my eyes. Sleep coming to me in the form of a handsome red-haired kazekage.


End file.
